


would you like some help ambassador

by awesomeon2legs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeon2legs/pseuds/awesomeon2legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic, so I'm not sure how to summarize. I'd also appreciate any feedback, suggestions and/or support from anyone who's interested.  Basically Clarke's in Polis (post 3x02) and everyone is starting to notice her stink. She's been on her own for months in the woods, and couldn't let her guard down. Even now under Lexa's protection, she still doesn't feel truly safe.  One day the stares and whispers became too much, and she decided to wash herself. But she's interrupted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'd also appreciate any feedback, suggestions and/or support from anyone who's interested. Basically I was trying to find a fic focusing on how Clarke hasn't showered. There are plenty of jokes around tumblr about that, and since I couldn't find any (if there are someone please point me in the right direction) I decided to write one myself.
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you're interested http://awesomeon2legs.tumblr.com

Clarke hears them whispering, see’s their sideways glances, and she knows. She’s known for a while now…she stinks…like really stinks. 

All those months on her own in the woods…she needed to be constantly vigilant. She could never let her guard down. So naturally she couldn’t wash herself, not completely anyway. But she made do…at least she thought she did.

But now she was in polis, where she’s been for weeks now. She’d even forgiven Lexa, to a degree anyway. Coming to understand that at Mount Weather, she thought she was doing what was best for her people. Which is all Clarke ever tried to do too.

There wasn’t running water at polis, but she did have a bath in her chambers. Though she hadn’t used it, not yet. She didn’t feel comfortable enough or safe enough. She knew she had Lexa’s protection, but she didn’t trust Titus. And knew some of the guards could be bought, as Roan had. 

So she’d make do, like she did in the woods. She filled her basin with water and took off her shirt. Inspecting her now closed wounds and counting her scars. The latest on her left shoulder from her last kill…that beautiful black panther. Clarke was proud of her scars, as they were reminders of her resilience and survival.

And washing felt good…really good. So good that she debated whether to ask for more water. To fill the bath and wash herself properly. Especially her hair, God she’d really neglected her hair. It too, like her skin, looked darker from dirt and grime.

So Clarke wasn’t surprised when the water turned brown quickly. It wasn’t until she replaced the water and began again that she heard it. A noise that let her know she wasn’t alone, that she was being watched. And just like that, she was back in the woods fighting to survive. She reached for her blade, which she always kept, and spun defensively. Only when she saw that it was Lexa, did she relax slightly and lower her arm. 

Clarke hadn’t heard Lexa knock or enter her chambers. Not that she was surprised, she was heda after all. She cursed herself for letting her guard down, even if only for a moment. Thankful she decided to keep her bra on at least. And not wanting to appear weak, Clarke didn’t look away or try to cover herself. She just stared into Lexa’s eyes. Her beautiful deep green eyes. Though Clarke was surprised by the range of emotions that she saw in them.

Lexa looked surprised, no doubt by Clarke’s quick reaction and weapon. Then she looked embarassed…the commander of 13 clans was embarassed. For what…for invading Clarke’s privacy? But her expression changed again, and Clarke saw something else in her green eyes. She looked concerned and upset. Lexa lowered her gaze and let her eyes wander. Noticing all of Clarke’s wounds and scars. Clarke tried her best to stand straight and keep her face blank. But Lexa only gazed for a moment, before looking back into Clarke’s blue eyes. And when their eyes met, Clarke saw nothing but love, pure love. Only then did she drop her blade.

“Klarke, what…what happened to you?”

“It’s nothing Lexa. I’m fine.”

“Those marks suggest otherwise. Who hurt you. Tell me.”

“Really Lexa it’s fine…I’m okay. You knew I left Arkadia. I survived on my own for months.”

“Months?”

Clarke saw the disbelief and pride in her eyes. And then Lexa whispered, almost too low for her to hear. “I…I thought I got to you in time.”

“Got to me?! You mean when you sent Roan to fetch and capture me?”  
Clarke couldn’t help the edge that crept into her voice. But regretted it the moment she saw Lexa flinch.

“I never meant to turn you into this…Klarke.” 

Clarke didn’t know how Lexa saying her name could affect her so. How it could send shivers down her spine and make her breath hitch. No one said her name that way, emphasizing the second “k” with that click of her tongue.

Her shiver didn’t go unnoticed. And Clarke became all to aware of the fact she was only half dressed. Lexa hadn’t moved since entering her chambers. Not an inch, but she was moving now. She took a single step towards Clarke, and stopped. She was waiting…waiting for Clarke’s permission. Heda, commander of the blood and the 13 clans was waiting for permission. Clarke could only manage a nod. A slight, almost imperceptible nod.

Lexa kept her green eyes locked on Clarke’s blue ones, as she took another step. Her mouth slightly open and her breathing shallow. “Would you like some help ambassador?”

Clarke couldn’t help the way ber body responded. She trembled and felt her pulse race. The look in Lexa’s eyes was pure love, but there was also a fire as well. She was turned on…by Clarke…she wanted Clarke. And by the way her body responded, God she wanted Lexa too. She felt a pulse of desire low and deep in her belly, and wetness pool between her legs. But that was nothing compared to how she felt when Lexa touched her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm not sure how to summarize. I'd also love and appreciate any feedback, suggestions and/or support from anyone who's interested. Basically Clarke's in Polis (post 3x02) and everyone is starting to notice her stink. One day the stares and whispers became too much, and she decides to wash herself. She finds herself interrupted by Lexa...feelings admitted on both sides and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so I'd also appreciate any feedback, suggestions and/or support from anyone who's interested. Basically I was trying to find a fic focusing on how Clarke hasn't showered. There are plenty of jokes around tumblr about that, and since I couldn't find any I decided to write one myself. If there are any fics like this, I'd love if someone could point me in the right direction.
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you're interested http://awesomeon2legs.tumblr.com

Clarke knew Lexa could be gentle and kind. Despite the burden Lexa carried and the pain she felt when her people suffered. She’d seen it when Gustus died, when Lexa talked about Costia and spared Octavia…when they kissed. Those few brief fleeting moments that were only Clarke’s. And this was another one of those moments.

Clarke never expected Lexa to be this gentle…this nurturing. She stood frozen as Lexa approached slowly but deliberately. She didn’t even remember giving the cloth to Lexa. And couldn’t believe how good it felt to be touched by someone. To be the one taken care of for once. God…had it really been so long. 

Lexa was careful and purposeful in her touches. She wouldn’t take advantage of this moment. This beautiful, spontaneous, unexpected moment. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn’t touch Clarke inappropriately…not until Clarke wanted her to. So she continued to wash the beautiful and strong wanheda. She knew Clarke disliked the name, saw her flinch and withdraw (as if in pain) whenever she heard it. Knew that it reminded her of Mount Weather, and all the lives she’s taken to save her people. And even though Lexa called her that out of respect, she didn’t want to cause Clarke pain. So she refers to her as ambassador or simply…Clarke.

She couldn’t believe how many wounds and scars she’d counted. Which only made Lexa admire and love her more. She had to admit though…Clarke did smell. She’d made a point of yelling at anyone who spoke ill of Clarke’s hygeine. But now that they were this close, she could see their point. But Lexa didn’t mind, she liked smelling this Clarke. She smelled raw…of earth and sweat. And Lexa couldn’t help but imagine if this is how Clarke smelled down there. Being this close to Clarke, touching her, feeling how responsive she was, how her body shuddered…Lexa shuddered as well. Suddenly she had a thought.

“Klarke?”

“Hmm…yes Lexa.”

Lexa only grew wetter hearing the huskiness and longing in Clarke’s voice. But she knew she had to play this right. She didn’t want Clarke to feel pressured…she would let Clarke choose.

“Klarke…I have a large bath in my chambers. The water is warm and scented with jasmine and oils as I prefer. I was about to take one, but if you like…you’re more than welcome to use it. If you’d like to have a proper bath.”

“Well…I…are you sure…I uh…alright. Yes, I’d appreciate that Lexa. Thank you.”

Lexa couldn’t believe it…she’d agreed. She didn’t even notice Clarke replace her shirt, before they were walking. Walking down the hall and heading towards Lexa’s chambers. They wouldn’t be interrupted, she was sure of that. Lexa made sure everyone knew that when she bathed, she was not to be interrupted under any circumstances. She couldn’t risk any of her subjects or guards seeing her naked and vulnerable. And she definitely didn’t want any of their eyes on Clarke. If anyone was going to be given such an honor, it was going to be Lexa.

Clarke couldn’t believe she’d agreed. Yes, she was dying to wash her hair and finally have a real bath. But in Lexa’s personal bath…no she never imagined that. Clarke was already so wet and so turned on, and all Lexa did was wash her back and shoulders. How was she going to get through this.

“Klarke would…would you like me to leave?”  
Lexa stared into Clarke’s blue eyes and waited for what felt like an eternity. When she didn’t answer, Lexa felt defeated and slowly began to turn away.

“What no…I mean, no Lexa please…stay.”  
Clarke just stared at Lexa. Knowing they both felt the electricity between them. Clarke swallowed slowly.  
“Maybe just turn around while I undress.”

“Oh yes, of course Klarke.” Lexa turned and couldn’t believe that inches away, the woman she loved was undressing. That she would soon be naked…inches from where she stood…soon to be in her bath. Lexa’s own desire pooled between her legs and her pulse raced. But nothing compared to the moment when Clarke slipped into the water and moaned. God the sounds she was making were enough to make Lexa lose control right there. Did Clarke realize the effect she was having on her? Was she moaning like that on purpose? Lexa imagined the sounds Clarke would make with her head between her legs. She resisted the urge to reach down her pants and rub her throbbing clit.

“God Lexa this feels amazing. Oh I’m sorry Lexa, you…you can turn around now.” Clarke noticed the change in Lexa. Saw her hesitate before slowly turning…saw her dilated pupils. Saw the way she stared at her hungrily, wanting to see what lay below the water’s surface. And in that moment Clarke knew, knew that she was ready…that she wanted Lexa too.

“Aren’t you going to finish what you started heda?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm not sure how to summarize. I'd also love and appreciate any feedback, suggestions and/or support from anyone who's interested. Basically Clarke's in Polis (post 3x02) and everyone is starting to notice her stink. One day the stares and whispers became too much, and she decides to wash herself. She finds herself interrupted by Lexa...feelings admitted on both sides and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay everybody. I kinda lost inspiration and had a few personal things mess me up. But I'm back! Let me know your thoughts, if I should continue with this. There may only be another chapter or two, as I may start a new fic. So here's what you've been waiting for...smut :)

_“Aren’t you going to finish what you started heda?”_

“Beja Leksa” Clarke whispered.

 

Lexa gasped at the sentiment…if only Clarke knew how Lexa’s body responded to her speaking in her native tongue.  Lexa could see in Clarke’s eyes that she was ready, but she knew better.  Lexa wouldn’t do anything without Clarke’s consent. And besides…Lexa wanted to cherish Clarke. To show her how much she loved her.

 

Slowly Lexa moved closer to the tub and to Clarke…a very naked Clarke. And as much as her clit throbbed and as wet as she was…this wasn’t about her.  She gathered soap in her hands and washed Clarke’s hair. God if only Clarke knew how long Lexa wished she’d wash her greasy hair.

 

Lexa took her time, massaging Clarke’s scalp and running her fingers through her hair.  Trying to show Clarke with every touch and caress how much she cherished her.  Trying to show how she felt, since she dared not speak the words aloud.  Letting her hands travel down the nape of her neck to her shoulders and back up again. But Clarke was becoming more and more distracting, her body arching into Lexa’s touch, practically purring.  Her breasts exposed above the waters surface, causing some water to quietly splash the tub.

 

Lexa could barely handle that, but the whimpers and moans were something else.  Honestly how could she…no…how dare Clarke make noises like that.  Didn’t she know the effect she was having on Lexa. Being this responsive, she wondered again if Clarke would make those noises with Lexa’s head between her legs. 

 

“God Lexa that feels so good.”

 

Lexa was shocked out of her thoughts and nearly jumped.

 

“Lexa…are you alright”

 

“Hmm…yes Klarke…I’m fine.”

 

“I feel badly that I’m using your bath.  You were obviously planning on taking one.”

 

“No Klarke, I offered it to you. Besides…you clearly needed one more than I did.”

 

Clarke scoffed.  “Lexa are you suggesting that I smell?!”

 

 “I’m not suggesting anything Klarke…you do smell.”

 

*splash” “I do not Lexa.” Clarke feigned offense as she splashed Lexa.

 

“Well not anymore…but you did.” *splash* And now they were both splashing and laughing. Laughing like they didn’t have lives lost, bloodshed and wars on their shoulders. Laughing so much that Clarke didn’t realize how much water splashed out of the tub. Didn’t realize that Lexa slowly stopped laughing and could only stare at her bare chest.

 

Only then did Clarke feel her nipples harden, and feel goosebumps on her breasts and arms. 

 

“Klarke I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

 

As Lexa turned her head away she felt a warm hand on her cheek.  Looking back, as blue eyes met green, she could hardly believe that Clarke stopped her.  Before she could react she felt soft lips on hers.  She couldn’t believe it…she never thought she’d be this happy again, not after her initial rejection.  Her whole life she’d been told love was weakness…but they were wrong…love was the greatest strength she’d ever known.  Because Lexa didn’t feel weak when she was with Clarke.

 

And as Clarke pulled away, she couldn’t help the single tear that slid down her cheek…or the way her lower lip trembled.  But when Clarke nodded and kissed her again, Lexa knew that they both wanted the same thing.

 

But this was about Clarke.  Lexa wouldn’t make Clarke do anything she wasn’t ready to do.  She resumed her position behind Clarke, this time closing her mouth over her earlobe.  She sucked and bit gently, and this time when Clarke’s body arched, Lexa was ready.  She reached out and cupped Clarke’s breast, teasing and pinching her nipple.  Clarke’s breathing became more rapid, her whimpers and moans becoming louder.

 

Lexa could feel Clarke’s body trembling and knew she was close.  She moved her other hand downwards, practically twitching in anticipation, knowing Clarke was wet from more than just the water.  She was wet for her, moaning for her…and Lexa couldn’t get enough.  

 

Her hand slid further down until her fingers touched Clarke’s clit.  Clarke practically screamed Lexa’s name.  “Leksa! I need…oh God…please I need…”

 

“What do you need Klarke?”

 

“I need you inside me Leksa…now, please!”

 

Lexa slipped her middle finger inside Clarke, feeling her lips close around her.  She began pumping in and out, faster and faster, as she felt Clarke getting closer.  She dared to add another finger, and using her thumb touched Clarke’s clit again.  That was it, she felt Clarke’s muscles clench around her, and watched her mouth open in a silent scream.  Lexa kept stroking gently while Clarke came down from her orgasm, commiting everything to memory.

 

Lexa dared to kiss Clarke one more time, hoping this wasn’t a mistake.  But Clarke surprised her by turning slightly and kissing Lexa full forced.  Leaning into her, Lexa gasped as she felt Clarke deepen the kiss, taking her bottom lip and sucking.  Her tongue grazing across Lexa’s lips and sliding in, feeling head radiate through her body and pool between her legs.

 

“That was amazing Leksa.”

 

“You’re amazing Klarke.”

 

God, Lexa really had to stop saying her name like that, emphasizing the “k” and clicking her tongue.  Clarke wondered how that tongue would feel between her legs.  She could see Lexa’s eyes dark with lust, and knew she wanted to take care of her.  Clarke stood, revealing herself to Lexa entirely, and slightly surprising her lover.  

 

“This water is getting cold Leksa.  Let’s maybe continue this in the bedroom?”

Lexa’s heart raced with anticipation, as desire coursed through her body.

 

“Right this way ambassador.”


End file.
